


It’s gonna be a Dead End

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker beats the slag out of one - or probably two Stunticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s gonna be a Dead End

**Title:** It’s gonna be a Dead End  
 **Fandom:** Transformers (G1)  
 **Warnings:** violence, character death  
 **Characters:** Dead End, Sunstreaker, (Drag Strip, Sideswipe)  
 **Challenge:** “Are you okay?” – “Honestly… I don’t know”  
 **Rating:** M (for violence)  
 **Summary:** Sunstreaker beats the slag out of one - or probably two Stunticons  
 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the appearing characters. I don’t earn money with this story.  
 **Beta:[ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)**

 **Note:** Written for [120_minuten](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/).  
I totally suck at ratings, but I guess this is M due to the violence. Óo  
At first I wanted to write something different for this challenge (what I still intend to write), but somehow it didn’t work.*sigh*  
When I wrote this, I had a picture in mind and [this one](http://shy-light.deviantart.com/art/Sociopathic-Sunny-79905364) is really close to my imagination.  
I love socio-Sunny. *g*

 

 **It’s gonna be a Dead End**

Only the muddy ground was a reminder that it had been raining until only a few kliks ago. It splashed hard against Dead End’s chassis as he drove fast, trying to get rid of Sunstreaker, who chased furiously after him.

Arriving at the edge of the battlefield, he stopped near a group of large boulders. He transformed and turned around, shocked to see the yellow Lamborghini in robot mode; Sunstreaker pounced. Rifle already drawn, Sunstreaker fired, and even though Dead End’s force field prevented most of the damage, he still felt the impact and stumbled a few steps.

The Lamborghini dragged Dead End to the ground, and the Stunticon’s back hit a rock which, due to Sunstreaker’s weight, penetrated his armour. It tore open an energon line, and the fluid split out .

Sunstreaker grinned maniacally. “You and your slaggin’ force field!”

Dead End struggled to respond but failed and earned a bemused look from the Autobot, who sat on his hip components, one hand pressed to his throat, squashing his energon lines.  
“How do you like that, freak?” Sunstreaker hissed. He had to admit that he liked the view of Dead End’s dimmed optics.

Without any warning he raised his other hand and shot the Decepticon right in the face.  
The sound of the explosion this close drowned out agonised scream.

Already squirming, Dead End shrieked when the Lamborghini grabbed his faceplate and ripped it of and cast it away, followed by a trace of energon.

Dead End nearly lost conscious as Sunstreaker pinched the joints which used to hold his faceplate in place.

The Autobot growled. “You’re dead!” He lifted his arm to punch the Stunticon in the face, but before his fist could meet that sore expression, his elbow exploded in pain.

Warily, he turned to the direction of the shot, but couldn’t process the pictures fast enough, and Drag Strip collided with him hard, shoving him off Dead End.

Sunstreaker scrabbled over the slippery ground, trying to brace himself.

“No, he’s Dead End!” Drag Strip. With one hand, he helped his fellow Stunticon to stand, the other held his rifle. “At least try to remember your opponent’s name!”  
Back on his feet, too, Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles and grinned smugly.

“That’d be a waste of time,” he sneered, “‘cause I’m going to be your dead end.”

Drag Strip frowned, and mumbled something to Dead End. It was unintelligible to Sunstreaker, who continued to analyze the situation, still smirking. Shooting wasn’t an option due to their force field. The distance, even it wasn’t much more than just a few feet, made both Stunticons feeling safe for a moment. Sunstreaker shivered at the thought. It was nearly cute how wrong they were.

Time to show them why.

Moving fast, he covered the distance in no time. Out of the corner of his optics Sunstreaker saw the two Decepticons flinch before he rammed the butt of his rifle against Drag Strip’s visor. The Stunticon tripped, and let go of Dead End, who fell back on his knees.

The first hit was followed by another as the Autobot knocked again against the visor, which broke this time and sent the other mech to the ground. Sunstreaker turned quickly to the red Porsche, grabbed his head and pulled him up. The Decepticon clutched his wrists, though he was too weak to fight back. Sunstreaker laughed dryly. “So much for your force field!”

He slammed Dead End‘s chest against the nearest boulder, and kicked him in the back, pressing him against the rock even harder.  
Holding his foot in place, Sunstreaker dragged on Dead End’s helm. He heard the joints shred and the energon lines on his neck break.  
The neon fluid sprayed over the yellow Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker looked back at Drag Strip with a violently trance-like expression, and didn’t seem to notice the fearful glance of the Stunticon’s shattered optics as he retreated.

 

“Hey Sunny?”

Sunstreaker flinched at his name.

Sideswipe arrived at the scene just seconds after Drag Strip had fled. He had watched the events from afar while having his own struggle with a seeker, though he had never been worried for his brother.

“Sunstreaker?” The red twin looked over to the greying headless. “Hey. You okay?”

Sunstreaker flinched again, and this time it was as though he awoke from some kind of daze.

“Hm?” He frowned, clueless. “Honestly… I don’t know… Am I?”

Sideswipe shook his head and gestured to Sunstreaker’s elbow. “Your arm, doesn’t it hurt?”

He followed Sideswipe’s glance and realised the damage he had received from Drag Strip’s shot. He looked a bit further and noticed that he still held the head of the deactivated Stunticon.

He grimaced. “Urgh!” Disgusted, he threw it away.

Sideswipe shuddered. No, he was never worried that Sunstreaker might be hurt in a fight, though sometimes his brother’s mind drifted to places he couldn’t reach or understand, and that bothered him the most.

“Prime ordered us to retreat. Megatron’s device will explode in a few kliks.” Sideswipe said, not showing his concern. “Can you transform?”

Sunstreaker shrugged and then nodded indifferently. “Have to. Bah I can’t wait to clean this Decepticon filth off me!”

Sideswipe grinned and the awkward tension was gone. “Well, then let’s put the pedal to the metal.”

“Idiot. Can’t you stop using these human idioms?” They both transformed. “And stop calling me Sunny.”

“Awww, come on. Don’t you like it, Sunny?”

“Slagger!”

“Yep, I love you, too!”


End file.
